


fire and ice

by orphan_account



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Smut but barely, Teenagers, barely smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "From what I've tasted of desire—" Even met eyes with Isak as he looked up from his paper only for a second and blushed before looking back down, continuing. "—I hold with those who favour fire." It was silent in room other than the voice of Isak and the soft pitter patter outside of the rain.(or, Even falls for Isak's soft words and their unknown meanings.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the poem; thank Robert Frost. I hope you like it.

"Some say the world will end in fire," He paused. "Some say in ice." Even listened to the soft voice of his curly haired boyfriend and smiled.

"From what I've tasted of desire—" Even met eyes with Isak as he looked up from his paper only for a second and blushed before looking back down, continuing. "—I hold with those who favour fire." It was silent in room other than the voice of Isak and the soft pitter patter outside of the rain.

"But if I had to perish twice," Another pause. "I think I know enough of hate—" Even pushed back the curls from Isak's forehead and felt him shiver as he trailed down his neck and spine. "—To say that for destruction ice," Even took in the moment of breaths from Isak. "Is also great."

Even didn't let him finish and moved in to capture is his with his own, feeling Isak smiled into the embracing kiss.

"You speak only the worlds of a God, my love." Isak's cheeks reddened as Even praised him and it pushed Even more, making the older male climb on top of the young one, pushing him into the mattress softly.

"For which the words you speak are like silk that run through my veins, making me fall in love with you more and more." Isak was biting his lip under him and gripping the back of Even's neck, he could feel his admiration for his lover building up inside of Isak, making more shy than he already is.

"Even, I'm no—" Leaning down to kiss his boyfriend again, he shook his head lightly. "—poet." Isak finished when Even pulled away only for a second, just to smiled sweetly before going back down and mouthed at Isak's neck. Marks were left and Isak could only whimper under him, gipping Even's white shirt.

The two boys were staying inside on this rainy Sunday morning, listening to the rain outside. Isak's room was the one place they didn't hide, kissing and calling each other names. Small touches leading into something more, and ending in Isak's giggles and Even's growl. They were at each others side all the time, Even moves then Isak moves, like magnets.

"Come here." Even pulled Isak by the hips and grinned. Isak's cheeks were red, lips the same colour but swollen. Pulling Isak somewhat closer, Even nipped at the boys face, his nose, eye lids, cheeks and mouth.

"I love you." It was the simply three words that made Isak shiver. Opening his eyes, he met a bottomless blue.

"A-and I'm in love with you." Even could only smile and suddenly pulled back just to take off his shirt. Isak let him take his off, letting Even do anything really. They were both naked under the covers in minutes, kissing, slowly.

"Let me make love to you." Even mumbled and reached for Isak's hardened cock. Isak was already breathless, whining and shivering.

"Yes, yes please Even."

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on making this full smut but I totally lost interest, smh. 
> 
> (Yes, I'm in love with Twilight but whatever.)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Team Edward


End file.
